


declarations | madara x reader

by soph_animexwbu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Non-Explicit Smut, Slow Build, Violence, eventual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: yeah another madara fic lolol sozWARNING: 18 year age gap, violence, sexual content.DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto or any of the characters shown in this fic - all rights reserved <3





	1. one | princess.

you were the eldest daughter of mito uzumaki and hashirama senju, now 18 years of age. it was finally time that you could be free, as the princess you were always kept behind closed doors. to maintain your purity, not to be stained by the corruption the real world had lingering. the perspicacious and battle-readied heir of the senju, you carried yourself as elegantly as a gazelle but fought like a robust soldier. a suitor would probably be in the question soon enough, though marriage was not something you seeked in life. the possibility of your betrothal was not completely diminished, but at this moment in time it was not your concern.   
keeping the senju line strong was most definitely an imperative that was built into you from birth, and you could only assume that at one point your father would have that arranged for you.   
tonight however, was not one of those nights. it was the designated meeting for your father and the leader of the uchiha, madara uchiha, to discuss issues that had risen - if all went well, this could potentially be the end of the bloodshed between the two clans. you were also invited to observe the discussion, in order to become a strong leader you would have to understand how to negotiate efficiently.   
"(name)-sama" the maid called from outside your room. "what is it?" you retorted. "your mother requests your presence immediately, please do not keep her waiting."  
you looked down to your lap and nodded timidly to yourself, "i'll be right there, thank you."  
slowly, you got up from your position and stood tall and proud, chin up like you were taught. you slid the door open, and exited from your room. travelling through the maze-like hallways of your home, the wooden floor beneath your feet was cold, enough to almost make you shiver.  
you came to a stop outside your mothers room, and spoke from the outside. "mother? you called for me?" you declared. the doors slid open to reveal your mother to you, you moved your body to curtsy her, with a slight tug on your kimono to show your respect and raised yourself back up. she beckoned you in, standing sideways to allow you to enter.  
"i must dress you for the occasion occurring tonight" geniality always weaving into her tone. you nodded and voiced your thoughts, "would you not normally ask the maids?"  
"you are my daughter, are you not? i'm capable of tying a kimono by myself" she countered, it sounded as if she was almost offended. but she wasn't, being raised with maids always on the side she expected no different from you to think like that. she walked to her cabinet and pulled out lilac kimono with intricate designs of flowers threaded into it, it was so breath-takingly beautiful that it could have been a mirage.  
you pulled the bow at the back of the kimono you were currently wearing, and took it off from your person and placed it to the side. your hair was far too long to put in a bun, it came down to your tailbone - the bun would look bulky and distasteful. for this occasion, your mother plaited your hair and placed the tight plait over your shoulder - the shorter parts of your hair framing your face like a masterpiece. lastly, she tucked a flower pin into the bottom fold of your plait, finishing the look completely. "are you ready?" she questioned you, and for once in your life your voice trembled. "what if they do not approve of me?"   
"nonsense!" she exclaimed, lifting your chin from underneath with her hand to look at her, "as long as you stick by your father's side, you shall be fine." reluctantly, you nodded your head and took her arm in a link.  
she led you to the room where the discussion would take place, and she handed you over to one of the male guards to link arms with as she could go no further, he proceeded to take you into the room.  
you had your fan open held in one hand, covering your face so that only your eyes were exposed. out of politeness, you were taught not to make eye contact until you had sat down and were settled. otherwise, it would look like you were in discomfort.  
your father watched you as you walked through the room, and the guard placed you down on the pillow next to your father. you sat on your heels and slowly turned your gaze upwards - trying to familiarise yourself with everyone in the room. sat next to your father was your uncle, tobirama. and opposite sat the dark-haired men that belonged to the uchiha clan. you were warned prior to this event that you should not make eye contact with them when they had their doujutsu activated, but you did not fear them and you would not be perceived as weak in the face of this clan. if you were to be the next leader of the senju, you too had a responsibility to prove that just because you were female, that does not mean you would waver as a leader.  
the names of the men opposite were unknown to you, due to not being in the outside world for the past 18 years, you have not gained much knowledge of other clan members. you heard much about the uchiha in books and from lessons, and you knew that their leader was madara uchiha, but that was all. you didn't know which one of these men was madara, but you was hoping you could figure it out as the meeting progressed.  
as you sat there, still as a statue with your eyes analysing the group, one of them spoke up. "such integrity and beauty you have raised, hashirama" the man with long dark hair, seemingly a navy blue looked at your form. you made eye contact with him, assuming he was talking about you. "whats your name?"   
you looked to your father for approval to speak, which he permitted. you lowered the fan from your face, "my name is (name) senju, i hope my presence here is not unwelcome." hashirama mentally congratulated himself for raising you well enough to know how to speak to people higher up in power than yourself.  
"you're presence is well accepted, do not be so nervous" he said - he said it like he meant it, but his face did not match his words. there was no smile, no soft look of consolidation. he was cold, an unnerving feeling bubbled in your gut. you nodded timidly and brought the fan back up to your face. continuing the quiet facade you had to play when in the presence of these men. the man that spoke first was most definitely madara, it would have been insolent for any other uchiha to talk before him.  
-  
the discussion did not end successfully, there was not agreement made and it added more fuel to the fire that roared between the clans. both leaders left the room discontent with the way things were, but you were in no position to push for a better understanding. you were to be seen, not heard. you followed your father out of the building where he led the uchiha, you stood on the steps of your home behind your father, but not out of view. madara stood past the bottom step, "as always it was unpleasant to see you." madara snarled, your father's eyebrow twitched, but not retaliating was best - it would start an argument no one could finish. he turned around and walked up the steps, you stood with your fan in hand, bottom of your kimono flowing slightly due to the night breeze. you curtsied to him, "i apologise" was all you said before spinning to walk up the steps behind your father.


	2. two | warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: slight violence.

the only thing that physically separated the senju clan and uchiha clan was a river that ran between the two. you were only allowed to stay on the senju side of the river, any further and you could be targeted and captured; as the princess you were of high value to potential threats.  
you decided to go on a leisurely stroll, seen that the weather was pleasant. the birds tweeted and the river flowed, the fresh air so nostalgic as it entered your lungs. the only noises made were whatever mother nature decided, there was no conflict and no voices. it was just you.   
on your stroll, you noticed a broken and dying tree, it looked so woeful as it laid lifeless. you turned on your toes to stride over to the tree and examine it. your fingers brushed past the bark, feeling the carvings that was naturally developed on it. to test your limits, you placed your hand on the tree that looked like it had seen better days, and focused your chakra into your palm, you forced your chakra from you and the tree begun to lift, the torn bark healing and the shredded branches regrowing. soon enough, the tree was back in its original state. you removed your hand and looked up at it, 'i did it' you thought to yourself - it was more than you were expecting.  
"that was impressive" you heard a voice from a distance bounce off the river water. it startled you, turning around you noticed madara stood on the other side of the river; the uchiha side. your eyes were wide with shock and you felt your heart palpitating, if he were to attack now you weren't confident you would come out victorious. "thank you" integrity laced back into your voice. he stepped on the surface of the river water and began walking towards you, ripples forming each time he took a step. you shuffled backwards slightly, "how are you doing that?"  
"you can heal and restore a dead tree but you can't water walk?" his voice sounded apathetic, you hadn't seen any real emotion come from this man.   
another textbook psychopath.  
you shook your head, confirming that you in fact did not know how to do what he was doing at this moment. he got to the edge of the river, dangerously close to your side. you were taught that the river was no-mans-land, but watching him walk across it made you think that maybe that wasn't the case. his hand stretched out to you, "come here, i'll teach you."  
like a mannequin, you didn't budge. you looked at his hand and then looked into his eyes, "i don't think..."  
"i won't hurt you, don't worry."  
you furrowed your eyebrows and gulped, you gingerly begun making your way to where he was stood. his hand waited patiently as you came to take it. you placed your hand in his and he wrapped his gloved hand around your fingers to hold you like a gentleman would. he backed up slightly, looking at your feet. "okay, focus your chakra into your feet" he guided you, you did as was instructed and slowly lowered your foot to the water. your legs shook slightly and you were glad that your kimono covered that for you. "good, alright now do the next foot" you peered up at him with your head lowered and saw that he was still looking at your feet. your other foot followed the action your first one did. you squeezed your eyes shut, preparing to be soaked at any minute. but it didn't happen.   
your eyes fluttered open gently and you saw yourself standing on the water, surprising yourself was your forte today. due to your astonishment, you lost your focus and the chakra in your feet dissipated. you yelped as you felt yourself drop, but madara caught you under the arms just in time. reaction times of a god.  
"you can't just let go of your chakra, you have to maintain it" his eyes rolled, and you felt slightly embarrassed. "lets try again"  
he lifted you up so that your feet were slightly above the water surface, "okay, focus your chakra back into your feet and don't stop this time, and i'll lower you back down." you went through the same process you had done the previous time, hands on his shoulders for balance. your head moved up and down, motioning him to let you down. he placed you atop the water and once again, you balanced.   
from his shoulders, your hands moved back into his hands. he held them softly, the silky material of his gloves making friction against your moisturised fingers. "lets try moving, alright?"   
you nodded, taking a small step forward as he took a larger step back. you were painfully protractive, nerves rising from the fear of falling in. but after about 5 steps, you began to realise that when the chakra was channeled into your feet, it was just like walking on hard ground. your baby steps grew into large steps, and you found it easy quicker than you thought you would. "there you go, thats it. simple, right?"   
you chuckled from the back of your throat, "yeah, its easy!" you yelled with excitement. you realised you had slipped up and you smacked your hand over your mouth. "why do you regret what you said?"  
your hand lowered from your mouth, and in a hushed whisper you said "its not what i said, its that i was far too exuberant."  
"says who?"  
"oh.. i, um.." you stuttered over your words, and you felt yourself go all red in humiliation. "i'm sorry, i don't quite know whats gotten into me today" you cleared yourself by speaking strongly, yet with a compassionate tone to put you back in the princess figure. a small smirk spread across his lips, he wanted to taunt but decided not to; he didn't know your sense of humour yet. you took your second hand out of his, and now you were standing all on your own. it was like he just taught a toddler to walk. you raised your head, and stood proud like your father taught you. "thank you, for teaching me" you reached for your fan and put it back over your face, just out of habit. "i was surprised to see that you did not already know it, your father should have taught you long ago." his voice rumbled, it was so deep. you couldn't help but notice how attractive and alluring the man stood before you was, your blush hidden by your fan. "oh no, you see, before i turned 18 years of age i was never allowed outside my home walls. this is in fact my first time seeing a river in person." you glanced down to the water, watching it flow beneath your feet. "is that so? well then, i'm happy to walk with you further down, if thats what you wish."  
your eyes shot back up to look into his, "but surely as a clan leader, you have more important priorities than walking the enemy princess down the river, is that not correct?" he rolled his eyes at you once again and shook his head, "my problem does not lie with you, you are of no relevance to the situation at hand."  
you closed-mouthed moaned, but then lifted your free hand for him to take it. "very well then, i accept your offer"  
-  
the two of you were walking down the river, him helping you master walking on water; but conversation was lacking. you'd come to learn though that that was his personality; he was indifferent and blunt towards most things. it was nice to walk in nostalgia though, it was invigorating compared to what you lived like before.   
"(name)!" you heard your mother's chant for you, apparently walking by the river to find you. she hadn't seen you yet. "i should probably go to her, she'll worry otherwise" you glared over your shoulder to see when she would come into sight. madara was easy-going, not much bothered him. certain things did, of course. but you having to leave wasn't one of them. you turned back, walking back to see your mother. he shouted behind you, "meet me again at this river tomorrow. i'll teach you some more techniques." you stopped moving forward, looked at him in the corner of your eye and smiled. before running across the water to your impatiently waiting mother.  
"the bottom of your kimono is soaked!" she stressed, you gripped onto the silky fabric and looked down at it, "it's not that bad" you muttered. of all things, she disliked it most when you deliberately spoke so that she couldn't hear you. she hit you on the back of your head with her fan, "speak up when you address your mother!" you pouted behind your fan and the tree you recently restored caught your eye, you ran over to it and shouted, "mother, mother! look at what i did, i healed this dying tree all on my own. are you proud?" you beamed, letting your fan drop from your face. it was out of character for you, to be this hyper. it was rare to ever see you not composed and calm, your voice sometimes strained because you were so used to not using it.  
she leisured over to the tree and ran her hand downwards, in the ridges of the bark, "you did a marvellous job, i'm proud," she cleared her throat, her beautiful natural makeup eyes piercing you, "your father is waiting at home for you." you nodded and bowed your head to her, "i'll leave immediately."  
-  
you sat on your heels with your head lowered, hands placed on your thighs. "you must not associate yourself with madara!" he scolded you, sat on a higher platform to you to assert his authority. apparently, one of the guards saw you out on the river with madara and reported back to hashirama as soon as. now here you were, being scorned for it. "i'm sorry, father"  
"he is from an enemy clan, you're at risk!" he continued, and all you could do was nod and apologise each time. "do you understand why i'm saying you're at risk? you understand whats special about you, yes?" he said it slowly, like he was talking to an idiot. "i understand" you spoke, not brave enough to look up. "you must assure me that you will not attempt to see him again." was his final warning to you, you gulped down and gripped onto the fabric of your kimono harder, thinking about what madara said earlier on the river. "yes, father"  
"good. that is all, you're dismissed" - you got back up on your feet and bowed your head, leaving the room as quickly as you could whilst still carrying yourself gracefully.


	3. three | trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: short smut at end.

the next day came by, and you heavily contemplated whether or not to actually go and see madara like he asked. you'd be impudent to stand him up like that, right? but if you got caught by your father a second time, it'd surely be your undoing.  
you stood by your window that overlooked the courtyard in the garden, the river wasn't a far stretch away, you could sneak out without getting caught. your gaze diverted to over your shoulder, seeing no shadow walk across the thin wall of your bedroom, you pushed the window open and crawled out. you brushed your kimono down and look around the vicinity of you, no one to be in sight. you dashed as fast as your little legs could take you to the direction of the river. looking back every now and then just in case anyone was on your tail. you couldn't sense anyone though.  
your hair was normally pulled up into a high pony tail, with one side of your face covered with your hair - only leaving one eye exposed, but today you had it down, in the same fashion where it left the one eye exposed - the opposite eye of madara's, to be exact. it flew in the wind as you ran through the scenery, seeing madara stood on the river a short distance away. you halted yourself and waved, he returned the gesture and beckoned you to come on the river. "okay" you said to yourself, "lets see if i can still do this" you focused your chakra into the soles of your feet, and you trod on the water. the same result you got yesterday, you carried yourself over to him, your fan once against raised. you were taught you must always do so in the face of your superior.  
your hair fluttered with the warm breeze. madara looked at you with scrutiny, "you let your hair down" he stated the obvious. you nodded, "yes, would you like me to tie it up?"  
"no no, it looks nice like that" - was he complimenting you? thank god for this fan, otherwise he would see you blush once again over him. "my father ordered me..." you stopped yourself, thinking that maybe if you let the rest of that sentence slip it would cause more problems that weren't necessary. madara's eyebrow cocked, "he ordered you to do what?"  
thinking of the best recovery possible, you blurted, "to be home before dark." a lie, straight through your teeth. you batted your eyelids, and he admired the pulchritude of your (e/c) uncovered orb, the clear river water reflecting off it and the slight shimmer that was added to your eyelid from eye shadow. "of course" he said, turning around to direct you to a more open place, better for training.  
you followed him quietly, in all honesty you had never spoken so much to a person that wasn't your mother or father before. your parents taught you that you should think of yourself a beautiful and meticulous work of art, and aesthetic masterpieces were not loud nor over the top. as you continued to follow him, he broke the silence, "bring your fan down from your face, and walk beside me rather than behind me." you blinked a few times and went slightly red, "i-i could never, madara-dono" you stammered out, your voice hoarse. "you need not display formalities with me, nor your princess act if its forced. please, take your fan from your face, i would like to see you fully whilst speaking to you." you hadn't been taught before what to do if something like this happened, but you followed his requests and closed your fan, tucking it back into your kimono. the hem of your skirt was dampened slightly from where it reached the floor, you took larger steps forward until you had reached his side.  
unsure of what to do with your hands, you held them together and twiddled your fingers together, like you were restless. you honestly felt exposed without your fan to your face, but you persevered with it, to accommodate to the powerful shinobi's wishes.   
he requested hand-to-hand combat, and you took him up on it as soon as it was suggested, even if you were in a silk gown.   
unsurprisingly, at one point, he gained the upper hand to a large degree. he had lifted you up from the ground by your throat, and you pulled on his grip to help loosen it. he let you back down, but instead laid you on the ground, the only bit of you raised being your upper body that was supported up by the constant grip around your fair skinned neck. you clenched your teeth and struggled, he wasn't suffocating but you didn't like being in this situation. he was insanely robust.   
the hair that covered your eye began to slip, and before it could fully you squeezed the eye shut. his head and eyebrow cocked, "what are you hiding?" he asked you, but you gave no answer to the older male, "show me" he demanded. under any other circumstances, you would have obliged with his order, but this was different.   
when he realised his words were getting him no where, he lifted his other hand to open your eye. you squirmed and squeaked, doing everything in your defenseless power to get him away. his hand stopped and his eyes met with your open one, his cold hollow eyes boring into your shiny (e/c) ones. his hand continued to move, and they forced your eyelids to peel open.   
what he met with was something he hadn't expected to see, especially from you. a purple-ringed eyeball exposed itself to him. "my my" he puffed, "no wonder your father kept you under tight security until now. a princess with the rinnegan sure does sound tempting."  
you never thought you'd say it, but at this moment fear was surging through your system, you didn't want to use this power. it did iniquitous things.  
and then, like the saviour of the day, you felt tree bark hug itself around your waist and snatch you to the side towards the senju, out of madara's hold. you panted breathlessly and you fell into your father's arms, "father!" you gasped, body trembling. madara stood back on his feet and looked at the two of you, your father let you down and tucked you behind him, "stay away from my daughter, madara" the elder senju cautioned, you peeked round the side of your father to see madara with both of your eyes. you shook your head to make your fringe fall back in place.   
-  
"FATHER!" you cried through the thin linings of your walls, "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" your tears rolling from your eyes, you didn't mean to behave so spoilt but he had upset you; and upset wasn't an emotion you regularly felt. "i warned you, i told you to disassociate yourself from madara uchiha and you went against my word, if i can't trust you to be out in the world then i'll keep you in here until you can appreciate my orders and understand the danger you almost just put yourself in."  
you fell to your knees, your hands covering your face with the tears dripping on them, the wetness seeping through the gaps between each finger. the echo of the heels of his shoes clicked through your hallway as he walked away. the lingering shadows of two guards stood outside your door. 'if he wants to lock me up here' you clenched your fists 'then i'll just find a different way out' - this defiant behaviour was not like you in the slightest. but you had been raised in an artificial environment, your attitudes and personality moulded by your parents from birth. it was their fault this was happening, if they had just let you be free then this wouldn't be back lashing so severely.   
your palm rested flat against the back wall of your room, you chakra focused into it, the wooden wall began collapsing - creating a space just wide enough for you to escape through. you were as silent as a mouse, trying not to draw any attention to yourself.   
once on the other side of the room, you repeated the same actions to close the hole you created. the night was brisk, and you were only in a thin layered kimono. your heart was palpitating too fast right now for any of that to matter. like you had done earlier on in the day, you ran from your home all the way to the river to see if there was any sign of anyone to help you.  
as you approached the river, the whole place was desolate. a slight 'tch' spilled from your teeth. the only way to get far away from this land was walking through the uchiha clan's territory. which was extremely reckless to do, but if you were caught now by another senju, you knew you'd be put in solitary confinement to prevent you from leaving once again. you raised your kimono slightly, so that it wouldn't soak as you ran across the river. your feet splashed, causing big uproars of water to splay from your feet.   
and now you were on the other side. the uchiha side, here alone felt like you shouldn't walk any further. but you didn't come this far, to only get this far. you scattered around the outskirts of the clan town, the darkness stripping you from clear eyesight. but not enough so that you were completely blinded. it felt as if your legs would never stop, you were going too fast to stop yourself.  
so someone stopped you for you, but a lot sooner than you were hoping for. "a bit late to be running around, wouldn't you agree, princess?" a familiar voice, madara's voice. his hand across the front of you like a barrier. your head snapped slightly to the side to look at him, "oh dear" you whispered.  
"oh dear indeed," he ducked down and put you over his shoulder in one swift swoop. you yelped slightly, "madara!" you said in a loud hush. he hastily took you into his home, wasting no time to take you to his bedroom and chuck you down on the futon abrasively, you winced as you bounced slightly, "how chivalrous of you" you complained in a snobbish manner. "yeah, if you had stayed out there like that, one of the uchiha would've killed you as a trespasser."  
"i wasn't trespassing, i was passing through to get out" you pouted. he stood before you with folded arms and his sharingan activated, you looked down to his feet, not daring to gaze into those alluring eyes, even though curiosity was eating you alive. "to get out, you say? now now, where would the obedient daddy's girl be headed off to at such an hour?"  
"its none of your concern."  
"it is my concerned when you're passing through my land to get there" his arms tensed, "there was no where in particular you were headed to, am i right?" he read you like a book. a skill that not many possessed when it came to you. "can you just lead me out please, i want to leave." you looked in a different direction dismissively. "when you tell me where you're going, sure."  
"to travel"  
"where?"  
"i don't know!" you shouted, a bit out of turn, your eyes snapping upwards to look him directly in those sharingan eyes, "i just want to leave this godforsaken place!" - to both of yours surprise, his eyes had no effect on you. the rinnegan, maybe? "a princess that hasn't seen outside of her palace walls wishes to travel the world, the only training had against comrades that were bound to not put in 100% like a real attacker would? you'll die."  
"i hope so" you looked down to your hands, "god, i really hope so"  
he knelt down before you, to seem less intimidating, "why would you say such a thing?" his tone still not sounding empathetic in the slightest, like he was feigning it all. "you don't know what its like, to be restricted your whole childhood, to then be given a taste of adulthood and freedom - then to have it snatched away from you almost straight away. don't tell me you understand, when you don't." your head lifted to look him in the eyes, "being a princess and rinnegan user is not all its cracked up to be."  
his face neutral, no sign of emotion lurking within his heart whatsoever. "my poor little senju" he caressed your cheek with the knuckle of his index finger, "such first world problems you speak of" - anger built within you and you went to slap his hand away from you, but his fast reflexes meant that his other hand shot up to grab it. he pushed you down on the futon forcefully by your wrists, pinning them above you head, "try me" his words spoke against your lips.  
a single corner of your mouth raised into a smirk, your eyes watching his lips, "why don't you try me?" you shot back, it sounding a lot more promiscuous than it did in your head. his lips forcefully attacked yours, his grip on your wrists held so tight you thought the circulation would cut off.  
-  
you rolled around in the bed sheets for hours, your bodies gradually getting hotter and sweatier, your moans echoing through the house and the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. your cunt clenching around him and the gut bangingly harsh thrusting that accommodated it.


	4. four | how times change.

the two of you were entangled with each other in the bed sheets, your limbs encasing one another. this man, he was twice your age, but you couldn't resist him - you genuinely couldn't. you woke up, but you didn't open your eyes, you could tell madara was still asleep by his slowed breathing, the cold sweat slicked his torso. you didn't cringe, you let it be. it was a reminder of the events that happened last night, a sly smirk crawled onto your lips as you recalled it.   
madara pulled you in tighter to his chest, you could hear his heartbeat pick up. "morning" he groaned in a sleepy voice. you returned the greeting, but instead of moving the two of you just laid dormant together, holding one another.   
after what felt like a few hours, but was more likely a few minutes, he rose and untangled himself from the bed sheets. you continued to lay down, but your eyes opened to watch what he was doing. you pulled the covers up high enough to cover all of your important parts, clutching it to your chest as you sat up. he pulled a pair of trousers up his legs, and walked over to your kimono that had been discarded in one go last night. he picked it up, and it was shredded in tatters. you looked at the pitiful strips of the once beautiful outfit hang from his hand. oh yeah, that was right, instead of taking off you - he ripped it from your person and threw it.   
the two of you started giggling, and it was the first genuine smile you saw from madara since knowing him. your hair was a mess, slightly static, some of it long enough to sprawl across the bed behind you, he looked to you and laughed more, "you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" he pointed at you, you slammed your hand on the floor whilst giggling away, protesting, "speak for yourself!" this was the most out-going you had ever been in your life, and you didn't want it to end.   
he shook his head in disbelief as he calmed himself down, going behind the wood and paper screen to collect some clothes. he came back out with a long sleeved, high-necked top on and handed you a long cloak with the uchiha emblem on the back, you took it with gratitude, and slipped it on over your head. you stood up, straightening it out and the both of you noted that it was huge on you, the sleeves long enough to cover your hands with excess, the length coming down to your mid-calf. you had never felt so informal, with your messy (h/c) hair and oversized clothing.   
romantic attraction was not something he had ever felt in his life, he was a rough-edged killing machine in his eyes. but something about the way your small figure wore his cloak with the uchiha emblem on the back set a fire in his stomach. 'a senju, married to a uchiha?' he mentally degraded himself, 'don't be so foolish.'  
"will you go home today?" he asked you, you raised an eyebrow and raised your hands to your face, the sleeves forming one long sleeve to cover your face, like how your fan normally would (like kougyokou from magi lol). you looked down, your dark eyelashes masking your stunning eyes, "do you wish me to leave?" formality now stomped back into you, there was no more child like behaviour - it wore off quickly when the conversation became serious.   
he dropped his eyebrows and crossed his arms, showing that mean stance and glare once again. "i won't make you do what you don't want to, you're welcome to stay here, but i can't let you out either. you'd have to stay in this house" he prior warned you, and you understood completely. you nodded your head, "yes, madara-dono" the formality slipped as you curtsied for respect.   
his eyes fell shut momentarily, he let out a heavy sigh before walking over to your solid position. he took your wrists, and pulled them down to your side. "there is no need for such solemnity when you are around me, i assure you i will not find it disrespectful in the slightest" - you raised your head and gulped, "okay, madara, i'll be aware of it for next time."   
-  
your eyes met with another pair of hollowed ones, belonging to an elder female uchiha whom madara trusted greatly. "mizune," he put his hand to your back, adding slight pressure to encourage you to move forward, you complied and took a small step forward, "this is (name), she'll be staying with me for a while. would you be so kind as to take her to get some clothes fitted?" the fellow dark haired woman nodded and bowed, she took your hand as a soft gesture and curtsied, "it's a pleasure to meet you, white angel of the senju." you smiled delicately, "so thats what they call me on the outside" you muttered to madara, he gave a short nod to agree. "we must take you immediately, the attire you're currently in is not suitable for someone in your position" you looked back over to madara as the woman almost forcefully made you link arms with her. but he stood there with no trace of concern, which didn't reassure you much.  
-  
you stood in front of a mirror as mizune undressed and redressed you into different kimonos, finding the ones that fit you and looked best on you. this was protocol for you, so apt when it comes to this treatment. she held onto your forearms and looked at you in the mirror, "so" she beamed, "if this isn't too out of place for me to ask, are you to be wed with madara-sama?"   
like magic, you choked on air and had to take a second to re-catch your breath, "oh no no" you waved your hand playfully, "he's just taking me under his wing for the time being. business matters" once again, you lied like it was a second nature for you. she smirked and raised her eyebrows, tying the bow on the last kimono you were trying on, "oh really? his bed sheets seemed in quite the state this morning. he's normally a still sleeper." you felt your face heat up and you took your new fan that was tucked in the kimono and opened it to cover your lower face, "h-how presumptuous of you." you tried to sound authoritative, but your mortification was eating every cell in your body.   
madara told you that around him he would prefer that you didn't hold yourself like how you were taught, hidden away behind the decorated paper with proper tone and posture. but when you were outside of his home, you felt you still had a sense of rationality to behave in that manner. you were in an unfamiliar place, anything could happen here and as you said before, if you were to be the next leader of the senju you refused to be perceived as frail. but frail and submissive were two things that you were not.   
your arm was linked with mizune's, and your shoes clicked against the ground and its heel met with the hard stone beneath it each time. she stopped you in front of madara's home, which she proceeded to knock on the door of. you stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the door to open.   
trouble came your way as two male uchiha recognised who you were as the walked past, they looked at each other and smirked. one of them snatched your wrist and held it up, putting you on your tip toes so that they could look at you better, "wow, it really is the senju daughter" - you always tried your best to be as responsible as possible, but you would not allow such beings try to toy with you.   
your chakra flowed down your body, and out through your toes into the ground. roots sprouted from the ground and wrapped around them, holding them captive whilst the roots stretched to the sky. you looked up at them, the two of them now looking so small and helpless as they squirmed in the grips. another hand placed onto your shoulder, and you instantly recognised it as madara's. you looked to him, "they hurt my wrist" you bluntly explained yourself, like that was enough reason to frighten two grown men half to death. "i must admit, i was going to come to your aid when i saw it, but before i could you had already dealt with it"  
"i'm not weak"  
"i never said anything of the sort"  
you 'hm'ed at him, "no, i don't believe that you did."  
"can you let my men down now please? i think they've learnt their lesson."  
you re-lowered them, the roots unclasping them and they hopped back on the ground, the roots retracting back into the ground. your eyelashes fluttered as you had your fan shielded your face once again, it was almost a gesture of taunt. madara placed his hand on your shoulder furthest away from him and pivoted your body to lead you, "get inside." you didn't want an apology from those men and madara clearly sensed that vibe from you, so he decided the best idea was to bring you to the house.   
your fan snapped shut and was placed back in the belt of your kimono, you twiddled a strand of your ponytail between your fingers and madara engaged in conversation, "did you get everything you needed?"  
you nodded subtly, the bags with your things inside placed by the front door by mizune, "i did, but your friend is rather forward with the way she approaches things"  
"what do you mean?"  
"well, she asked me if you and i were getting married, and that she noticed the mess of your bed sheets this morning."   
he groaned, a vein in his head popping, "i apologise for her, she's an old motherly figure, she's been trying to make me think of marriage for a while now."  
"i understand, my father has also been trying to arrange a marriage for me. though its not on his list of major priorities in this moment" your eyes rolled to look to the side. when you spoke those words, a jealous feeling wound up in madara's gut; but he didn't know why, and he didn't let it show.  
-  
time skip: 3 weeks.  
"father" you rested on your heels before him and your mother, looking down to the floor. this was the first time any of the senju had seen you since leaving on that night, but you had to return to discuss matters with your father. "i have decided to marry" you spoke, eyes dashing up to meet his, engaging in serious emotions.   
"marriage? with whom? i have already found you a suitor from the senju"  
you shook your head, "father, with all due respect an arranged marriage is not what is best for me-"  
"but it is best for the clan" he interrupted you. brushing it off, you took a deep breath and couraged to continue, "in my absence, i fell in love and we think this marriage would benefit us, and our clans." his eyes squinted and eyebrows dropped, "who is it?"  
you gulped, clutching to your skirt as the next two words came out of your mouth against your will, "madara uchiha" was the only thing you said. needless to say, it did not go down well. your mother almost fell from her chair and you saw your father's temper rising, "unacceptable!" he declared, and the next question was one that pried too much into the side of your life you wished for no one to hear of, "have you already formed sexual relations with madara?" he hissed at you. your pupils shrunk, but eyelids opened wide and the question sent a shiver through your pulse, you went to open your mouth to answer but no words came out. you looked back down to the floor, hoping it would excuse you from the question. lying to your parents was something you would not do, not directly, anyway. "tell me!" he ordered as his hand slammed against the arm of his chair. the sudden noise alarmed you and you spilled the truth in one breath, "yes father!" you winced. your father's eyes flashed red and your mother could have fainted in that moment, she was on the brink of it. "where has this newfound rebellious attitude come from?! first running off with a man i forbid you to see, and then continuing to sleep with him and stay in his clan for three weeks when no one knows where you are!"  
"i love him, father"  
"he's twice your age!"  
"i know that! but he loves me too, father! please, i beg of you to come to reason. do you not see that this marriage could end the feud between our clans?"  
\----  
flashback: yesterday.  
madara and yourself laid in the futon, undressed but covered by the white bed sheets. both panting as you caught your breath. you giggled and rolled over to lay on his chest, you snuggled towards him and his arms wrapped around you, "i love you" you breathed against his toned torso. "i love you, too" he confessed back. the nonchalant tone still as present as ever, if you didn't know any better you would've thought it was insincere. but you knew he was just like that. if his tone didn't express it, his heartbeat as you laid close to him did.   
your rested your hands on his chest and propped yourself up slightly to speak to him, "i was thinking" you suggested, you had your hair tucked behind your ears - you felt comfortable around him enough to expose your rinnegan in the left eye. he looked at you with heightened brows, urging you to continue. "well, seen as our clans are in conflict, why don't we try to change it? we're both at the top of the clans, the two of us have enough influence to create the peace."  
"we've tried to negotiate before and each time it has failed miserably."  
"i don't mean by negotiation." you laid back down on his chest, he was silent for a moment as he tried to decipher fully what you were trying to mean, he didn't want to guess and get it wrong - "you mean with marriage?" your lips parted slightly, but instead they closed back up and you 'hmm'ed as a response, telling him that maybe it wasn't the best idea after all.  
"i think it's worth a shot. if we marry and the feud still doesn't end, you'll be a uchiha nonetheless and you can stay with me. and if it does end, then its a win win situation," he kissed the top of your head, "i get to marry my lover and not worry about potential war."  
\----  
"father, mother, i apologise. but even if you do not approve i will bear the uchiha name, for i have become infatuated with a uchiha and there is nothing anyone can do to change the matter" you bowed your head, to prove you still held respect for your parents. your mother began to tear up, wiping her tears with her sleeve, "i knew letting you leave the nest was an atrocious idea from the beginning." you closed your eyes and tried your utmost to remain calm, "i'm going to see him immediately, its your decision if you decide to support me or not. i love you, mother"


	5. five | words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: non-explicit sexual content.

"do not let her leave!" your father ordered the several guards posted by the door as you went to leave, they blocked your exit whilst they towered over you. your hair covering your rinnegan and fan raised, you made eye contact with the largest one with your only open eye, "let me pass" you spoke with a demanding key. "i apologise, (name)-sama, we cannot do that."  
your fists clenched, your father knew full well what he was doing and it was hurting you in the process. your head snapped up, the fringe falling from your face and your rinnegan staring him down, "YOU WILL OBEY ME!" you shouted, the five of them quivered with fear, sweat-dropping before collapsing to the floor, leaving you an opening. you stepped over them and turned your head to look at your mother and father from the corner of your rinnegan, you said nothing, just a single tear fell from your reddened waterline. your head turned back to face forward, your hand reach for the door to open it. but a tree root wrapped around your pale wrist to prevent you, "do not stop me," you said without turning around.   
"you are my only child" - his voice sounded different this time, instead of strict and serious, he sounded desperate and torn, "i am not ready to let you go." your mother sat quietly, like she should have done. "i know you're not" you hushed under your breath, and then spoke up "but is the reason you're so obstinate of the situation is because it's madara? if it was another man," your eyes wandered to see just a bit of him, "would your feelings change?"   
you gripped the tree roots on your skin and clenched them in your fist, causing them to break apart and leave you free once again. he provided you with no answer, all he could do was gaze at you blankly. your eyes met the wooden planks laid for flooring, "i thought as such." you placed your fringe back over your rinnegan and slid the door open, slipping out without another word from either of you.  
\--  
"what if he's only using her for her rinnegan?" mito asked hashirama, "to my knowledge, there is only one other person that currently possesses a rinnegan - the sage of six paths. and he alone may be a myth, (name) may be the only person to awaken such a power."  
hashirama nodded and massaged his temples, "i fear for her. i desire nothing more but to protect her, thats my little girl. but i know my daughter well, and she has rarely ever utilised her rinnegan and i don't see her being easily swayed to change her ways, even by madara. and i know that once she has her teeth in something, not even god himself could get her to let go" a lengthy breath deflated from his lungs, "the girl is naive to the world; and that is our burden to shoulder - but she's far from inferior. if she has decided to wed, then that shall be the path she takes. it can only end one of two ways."  
\--  
"m-madara" you moaned, your legs twitching with one over his shoulder, his head underneath the skirt of your kimono as you were pinned against the wall. "shhh" his warm breath stimulating you more, "let me make you feel better."  
-  
your hands pressed against the wall, him pistoning behind you and grunting in your ear, "moan for me, moan for me because you belong to me," your nails scratched down the wall as you moaned out in pure bliss. his name rolling off your tongue, staining it and proving your body and soul as his to dominate. your insides mangled from his size and speed, another kimono in tatters. new day, different position, same story.  
-  
his cum dribbling down your legs as you were bent over the table, hair a sorry sight and body convulsing with your own cum still going, even though he wasn't even touching you down there anymore. "such a well behaved princess" he kissed your back as you lay there, had the energy fucked out of you. a puddle of yours and his cum underneath you.  
-  
"HARDER! HARDER! HARDER, MADARA, HARDER!"   
round three.   
you whimpered and begged, thirsty for more. "harder?" he spat, his speed got more vitriolic and it made you lose your breath, your brain going numb, "YES! YES! YES JUST LIKE THAT, MADA-HA-ARA!" your teeth were clenched and tears streaming down your cheeks, "you want me to go harder?!" this intercourse was becoming malevolent, full of sadism and malice. you thought yours walls were going to tear, you ass sure to be red raw by now after all the spankings.   
-  
the most brutal sex you had ever had was just conducted against the wall, and then bent over the table, and then on the floor.  
your hair fanned out across the floor, limbs spread with your legs bent at the knee. your chest raised up and down quickly, almost hyperventilating as you could no longer move. desensitised and worn down by him, just the way he likes it.  
a knock came to the door, and you grunted in annoyance, "i can't move" you mumbled. he chuckled and rolled his eyes, flinging you over his shoulder and carrying you into his room to be private. "do it again" you pleased as he placed you down on his futon. "i have to answer the door" he moved your hair from your face. you pouted, "fine."  
madara walked to the front door, opening it up to meet with your father's face. "you're on the wrong side of the river" was madara's hello. "i'm here to speak with my daughter and yourself" he stated, his word would not be questioned.  
"she does not wish to see you."  
"how do you know such things?"  
"because she's here to avoid seeing you. when she decides to see you, she'll do it of her initiative and will come to see you."  
"please" was the only word that he could say, he was desperate to make reason with you but he couldn't when you refused to speak to him. madara crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, turning around leaving hashirama on the doorstep as he came to get you. the door sliding open as you still laid there in a catatonic state. "(name)" he whispered, your eyes rolling to look at him, "hashirama is here to speak with you." you blinked once and then sighed, "i have nothing to say to him."  
"he won't leave until you do, come on, get dressed and come out. i'll be there with you."  
hashirama could see inside the house, madara stood by the door of the bedroom; but he couldn't hear what you were talking about. though it seemed to be taking a long time for you to be willing to come out, nevertheless he waited patiently. then he saw madara close the door and walk back towards him, "come in" he hissed, unimpressed by such a situation.   
hashirama and madara sat in the front room, on opposite ends with no conversation present. madara's arms were crossed and a vein popped in his head, hashirama sat with crossed arms and closed eyes. "whats taking her so long?" your father stressed, falling impatient with the time you took. "she's getting dressed" madara retorted bluntly, no care for how hashirama felt about what it implied. hashirama's eyebrows fell, eyes dark, you left the house two hours ago completely dressed and neat, but now you were getting redressed? that told him that something had happened that he'd rather not know about. "if you have sex with her as often as you do she's bound to fall pregnant, and then what will you do, madara?" your father queried with a bitter taste in his mouth, rather snarkily.   
little did he know, little did all of you all know in fact, that you already were.  
"father" you stood from outside of the door, "please do not patronise him." you stood in your (f/c) kimono, a matching fan over your face, "i apologise to keep you waiting" you had your hair down again, covering your eye, it flicked over your shoulders.  
"(name)" he stood, "i wanted to speak to you" he stepped over to hold you, but your feet shuffled backwards - showing him just how affected you were. his hands lowered back down to his side, and he took a deep breath in before speaking, "i do not approve of this" you rolled your eyes, had he really come over to give you the same lecture he did earlier? "however" he went on to counter himself, "i did not raise a foolish girl, and if your heart desires such things, then i have no other choice but to trust your feelings as i built you to be headstrong and adamant," your eyes lit up and you gasped quietly, your fan lowering as you ran to him in a hug, your arms wrapped around him and your head rested to his chest, "thank you father, thank you so much" tears almost begun to trickle in your eye sockets, but you held back - never show such vulnerable emotions. your fingers grasped the back of his top as you maintained the hold, his hands placed around you, "there will always be a place for you at home. and i look forward to reuniting peace with the uchiha thanks to you." you moved away and looked up to him, a sincere smile spread across your features, which was something madara nor your father had seen before now.


	6. six | to protect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: violence and death.

you had given birth to your second child with madara a week ago, but now the war between the uchiha and the senju was unravelling it was too dangerous for them to be with you and madara, they were easy targets and more things you needed to protect; risking everyone moreso.  
your eldest, your daughter tsunade was balling her eyes out as she had to say her farewell to her father - unsure if this would be the last time. he kissed her on the forehead, and you had your newborn son nawaki cradled in one arm. he planted a gentle kiss on his head and whispered him a goodbye. "NOW GO!" he demanded, and you took tsunade's hand. blonde hair and brown eyes like your own, she resembled you much more than madara. at the age of four she has to learn that war may mean that she has to let go of her family. "i'm coming back for you, madara!" you shouted after him.  
"lets go" you ordered, tsunade's had gripped in your own and a balancing act for your son in your other arm. you ran over the bridge that the clans had built, signifying new unity - utterly destroyed not after long.   
you ran into your childhood home with your children, no time for your formalities as the three of you rushed into the house to find your mother. you slid the door open furiously, scurrying your daughter inside where your mother sat, "mother!" you panicked, "i need you to look after tsunade and nawaki" she blinked a couple of times as she noticed you were in your armour with your weapon, a lightning blade on your back. "you are going to fight?"  
"i must protect my children and husband, mother."  
"yet you are senju?"  
"we are uchiha. please mother, look after them whilst i go." you held them and kissed them goodbye, you made your way over to your mother and kissed her forehead before kneeling in front of her, "and if we don't come back," you whispered under your breath - which your mother winced at, "please raise them well."  
you tucked your hair behind your ear, revealing your power. "you're going to use your rinnegan?"  
"not against my people, this eye is curse." you said before dashing off back to the battlefield.   
-  
you looked up, your neck craning so far back you thought you were going to fall over. your eyes trembled and limbs were stiff, "what is that?" you mumbled, looking up to a substantially sized orange, nine-tailed fox. your husband stood on top of it, you knew he was controlling it yet you were still paralysed with fear, where on earth did he even obtain such a thing?  
you continued to fight your enemy, all of which were part of the clan you were raised in - but sacrifices sometimes must be made for the greater good. your lightning sword currented as you slashed through body after body. their blood on your hands and splashing onto your face and clothes. you wiped your cheek, making the blood give a streaked line that faded as it went down your cheek. the only person you did not want to face in this battle was your own father, you were glad that thus far you didn't have to use your rinnegan or any jutsus - your lightening sword was enough for now, but against your father you would have to go all out. it wasn't that you weren't confident in your abilities, it was that you didn't want to kill your father and potentially yourself in the process.   
the nine-tails went overboard for a moment, madara losing some control over it - enough to give it free will. out of rage, its sights locked onto you, one of its tails swinging around to hit you. you went flying through the air, before its claws caught you and smashed you against a large tree. you coughed up blood as your pupils shrunk, your long hair pulled, but some bits out and falling over the fur of the nine-tails as it pinned you to this tree.   
both madara and hashirama screamed your name as they witnessed it, madara trying with all his might to regain control. they both fought, once again in unison, to reach a common goal.   
you.   
to save you.  
you looked up, a pained look in your eye, your rinnegan eye shut with blood coming from it. the attempts of your father and husband were taking too long, your vision slowed and your hearing muffled. you could taste blood and defeat on your tongue, something you weren't quite used to. the taste was repugnant, you wanted to spit it out but you couldn't gather the energy. you couldn't feel any of your body, you couldn't even shuffle your limbs, you were sure they were broken. the adrenaline troughed, and the searing pain screeched through your body at 100mph, you wanted to cry out in anguish but you couldn't - your body wouldn't let you. the pulse beating in your ears began to slow, and you couldn't make anything out anymore as it blurred.  
after a few more moments, you died under the vice-grip of the nine-tails, crushed to death slowly and painfully. madara and your father had managed to pry the fox off of you, and your body fell the height from the tree to the ground.   
-  
madara and hashirama were engaged in battle for hours, but it came to an end when madara had seemingly been defeated and died. though still not dead, he managed to get away and stay in hiding until his old age - where he had met obito and life of his reanimation had been planned. he also knew, that when he was back, he would find a way to revive you if you hadn't been already. to love you all over again and have you stand by his side, for many more years.   
-  
and that, was the first half of the unrequited, yet doomed love story between madara uchiha and yourself. and the story of the unknown biological parents of tsunade and nawaki. they were raised with no knowledge of their parents, it was easier for your mother and father to raise them.


	7. seven | a new beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: violence.

madara and yourself had been revived, bringing you into the vastly different world that was the present. near enough everything had changed from when you and madara were alive before.   
this time around, your princess ways had faded from you slightly, though you still held yourself with elegance and like a lady. you had your fringe pinned back, showing both your eyes to anyone and everyone. one of the rinnegan, and the other with a white iris and black cornea, showing the truth of your reanimation. small cracks ran down both yours and madara's faces, the two of you not fully revived yet. you wore your armour, a breastplate that was custom made to fit your sizes and curves, with (f/c) design. gloves, a lower arm protective plate and an upper arm protective plate on each arm, boots that reached up to your knee with (f/c) design, and leggings with protective metal either side of your outer thigh. your two lightening blades on your back in an 'X' shape.   
both of you stood atop a large piece of rock, overlooking a large crowd of shinobi. you stood with your husband and lord mu, "this is new. i see them wearing clothing from the five great nations, is this some newfound joined alliance?" it seemed rather like a rhetorical question, but you answered it anyway, you 'hm'ed and rolled your head, "desperate times call for desperate measures, i suppose" you spoke in the princess tone, old habits die hard.  
"that is most definitely madara uchiha and princess (name)" the tsuchikage sweat-dropped. "how does she have the same eyes pain did?!" naruto asked, dumbfounded. oniki shook his head and gulped, "they don't know how she obtained them; but she's the second being to ever possess them. the first human to do so."  
"who is the caster of the reanimation jutsu?" another question from your husband, "i have no idea." mu responded, and you had no idea either. mu's eyes squinted and widened in distress, looking like he was restricted before a different voice came from him. "my name is kabuto" mu's voice spoke, you looked over to him and raised an eyebrow, "communication through a reanimation link" you started, and madara finished, "what a sneaky one you are."  
a cloud of sand tried to snatch the three of you from the side, but you and madara jumped forward from the rock and mu jumped upwards. you stopped yourself hitting the ground, your rinnegan allowing you to hover. there was no point in no longer holding back with your power, your clansmen were already deceased and they were the only reason you refused to use it. you looked down to your husband, he was readying himself mentally for battle. you reached up to grab the handles of your swords, pulling them both out quickly making a scratching noise in the scabbards. "i've missed using my babies" you spoke as you saw your reflection in the metal, the swords itching with blue lightning.   
you both charged towards the armoured shinobi, you flying instead of running. you swung your leg round, taking 4 men out like dominoes as you kicked them with enough strength in one leg to send them all kilometres away. "well that most definitely wasn't anticlimactic" you mumbled sarcastically to yourself. you lowered yourself back down to the ground, running through the crowd of men, slicing and slashing each of them. their blood gashing from their wounds, deaths occurring left right and centre. 'this brings back memories' you thought, mind flashing back to the night you died, where you easily killed over 100 men with your swords alone. you felt no remorse for the deaths you caused, for the slaughters of family members and loved ones, for the murders of these shinobi that had families waiting for them at home. you weren't as passionate about battling as madara was, but it still excited you when you got the chance to do so.   
and then something caught your eye, you were distracted by it, but not enough to stop your focus on the battlefield. you still wielded your swords, killing each man who came to you as you stared in the general direction to your left, deciphering.  
you floated up and looked down from a birds-eye view, noticing the same chakra that the nine-tails gave you on that fateful night. "the nine-tails jinchuriki" you whispered, before scanning over to find madara. it was easy to find him, he looked like he was parting an ocean with the amount of men that went flying from his side whilst he defeated them all. your gaze led back to the boy, he was being protected by another as he was focusing, but the red-head hadn't seemed to notice you above them. taking the opportunity, you swooped down behind them and pierced your sword into the blond from behind.   
he spat blood and inhaled sharply, you held your other sword out to defend from any other attackers whilst you sought revenge. "whats your name?" you asked, the boy's head turned to looked at you from a sideways glance, "n-naruto uzumaki" his voice was hoarse, and he sounded like he had been through his fair share of pain. your head cocked to the side, "you're from my clan, hey?" you smirked, "you're the jinchuriki of the beast that killed me. i'm here to redeem my reputation. but you know, that means i have to kill you, too." when did your views turn so bleak and relentless? these were not the lessons you were taught as a child. "y-you're the daughter o-of the first, right?" he spat - he sounded like a fighter and it piqued your interest. "thats correct, but why is any of that relevant?"  
"then why, did you team up with someone like madara?" you giggled slightly and slashed your sword towards the floor, him slipping off of it. you kicked him round onto his back and pierced him down with both swords by the shoulders, he screeched in pain but you didn't care. "team up, you say?" you leant against the swords, adding more weight, "we're married with children" you informed him, even though you thought he should've known that already.  
"(name)" madara spoke, "now" your head tilted to look at him, pulling the swords out of naruto and back into their scabbards. "this'll have to wait" you sighed, jumping out of the way with madara, back in front of the alliance.   
he made hand signs and smacked his hands together, and a blue susanoo built itself around madara, its sheer sizing striking fear into the hearts of many. but what happened next was even more unexpected.  
you grinned, and then copied the same actions and a red susanoo built itself around you, which impaled horror into the souls of all who saw it. how did you have the susanoo when you didn't even have a sharingan, let alone the mangekyou sharingan? "h-how does she?" naruto stuttered, and the tsuchikage was speechless - unsure how to explain it. just how truly powerful were you after all? even madara was unaware of how potent you were, until this fight he didn't truly see you as his equal. but so far you had already matched all of his attacks and then some. now he was questioning if he had actually married a goddess rather than a polite and timid princess, you could probably even defeat him if you put your all in.  
\--  
the five kage stood before you, and you nudged madara, "the blonde female" you pointed to her, "its tsunade." madara raised an eyebrow, "how are you sure?"  
"she has the same healing abilities as my father and i, and we were the only two to have it. and do you not think she resembles her?" your hand lowered, sights now on madara. you jumped down from the rock, madara just watching you with studying eyes and folded arms - times don't change.  
you strolled over, the metal of your armour clanking. the raikage and mizukage tried to attack you, they saw you as a threat to the weakened kage and tsunade who was occupied healing. you jumped up and kicked to the side in a splits, sending them both miles away as they hurled through the landscape. you stopped yourself before the three of them, but they only stood there. "be careful, granny! she's crazy!" naruto shouted from behind, the blood from the wounds you gave him staining his clothing. "princess (name), please do not" the tsuchikage pleaded of you, but you only scoffed at the short male, dismissing him completely. "is your name tsunade?" you asked the woman, who had already outgrown your height, she held her hands in front to heal the two. she threaded her brows, "yes, the fifth hokage."  
you smiled slightly, and turned to look at madara, "she took after father, after all" you shouted to him - but he didn't show any sign of emotion. "my name is (name) uchiha, formerly (name) senju before my marriage" you beamed, and then disappeared. re-appearing by tsunade's side. she looked at you with lips parted a shocked expression, "i was the only daughter of hashirama senju, the first hokage" it was all the information you decided to give her, it was enough for her to figure it out. the other kage and naruto bored at you with wide eyes, they already figured it out. realisation spread across tsunade's face, "why should i believe you?" she insinuated, her healing jutsu weakening as you noticed she was loosing focus.   
you reached up and took a sword from its scabbard, you stretched out your palm, biting the glove off with your teeth. your sword swung to cut yourself. blood poured from you, but you began healing almost immediately, until a few seconds later you were healed completely. you put the weapon back on your back, and made hand signs before trees began growing around the vicinity behind you, no words from you or anyone as you proved yourself.   
"isn't that right, oniki?" you asked without even looking at him, he clenched his teeth. "she speaks the truth, princess tsunade."  
her hands trembled, and her healing mark weakened. you placed your hand on her arm, flowing your chakra into her own and it began to strengthen. "never lose face in battle, my child," you spoke like your mother used to speak to you. "s-so... does that mean?" her eyes averted to madara's form, and then slowly back to your own.  
you gave her no answer.  
it was creul.  
of course it was.  
but one less enemy meant a more likely chance to win.  
one more mind fucked enemy meant an easier battle.  
even if that was your own daughter.  
especially that it was your own daughter.  
life isn't kind to anybody.  
once again, it seemed like you had disappeared but you in fact were just incredibly fast, and you reappeared next to madara. "where is our son?" madara spoke, but you just shrugged, "i did not ask. though something tells me he's already dead" you sounded so apathetic, but it actually tore you up inside to think such things.   
tsunade knew that you were definitely a princess, you had a dignified aura, and a strong sense of authority aired around you. and she didn't doubt that you were her mother, and madara was most likely her father - which sent her mind in an eclectic amount of directions. the two of you were a threat to the village, the village in which she appointed to protect, but you were her parents. the parents that she never knew, the loneliness she faced as her only family were her grandparents and brother, but they all died whilst she was still young, barely an adult. she could have a fulfillment, know what its like to have a mother and father if she just...   
however her morals would not permit such a thing. selfish desire ate away at her.  
but her selfishness would not bring about the greater good, she knew that.   
the demonic figure sat on her shoulder told her to follow her own desires, no one else mattered.   
temptation and manipulation were two things you were skilled at, madara had figured that out long ago. for him it was different, the way you used to walk around with the mysterious aura, eyes studying him from head to toe - your elegance that trailed wherever you walked, your hints of flirtation, prepossessing looks and deliberate taunts made him fall crazily in love with you, that was the temptation that you played to make him putty in your hands. and you fell in love with him, too. the returned feelings allowed you to be close, you pulled the strings and entrapped him in a unity of clans, the goal your father fought for - something he was insistent on not having. that was the way you moulded the putty into what he is now, your manipulation.   
for tsunade, you introduced yourself to her. provided her with enough evidence to suffice in proving you to be who you said you were, you held her gently and aided her in the state of her weakened chakra - proving you to be compassionate and maternal. that was your bait, your temptation. but you left her at a dead end when she sought more answers, leaving her on edge, that was your manipulation. she would become too starved of answers, and would bow to you.


	8. eight | bend until your back breaks.

the whole fight, tsunade seemed indecisive and distressed - it was shown heavily in her sloppy fighting and dis-coordination. "you need set your personal feelings aside, hokage" the raikage advised; but it wasn't taken very far. madara was easily taking on all five of them and your involvement was rather unnecessary.   
the five of them laid unconscious on the ground, your daughter crushed under a tree. it was brutal and disingenuous, but it was necessary to teach her life would not spare anyone from hardships, even by your own parents.  
you stood before her, looking at her pathetic state. you knelt down and stroked a strand of hair out of her face, you hair falling from your shoulders as you looked down to whisper to her, "you took the responsibility of hokage, you must defeat your father and i to uphold your duties. but you're 100 years off ever being able to take us down. you stroked her cheek and placed your hand on her neck, "i'll reattach you, but then i must leave." she looked at you with half lidded eyes, in too much state of shock and pain to respond. you healed her torn body, the nerves and cells reattaching from her torso to hips. you stopped your healing jutsu and left immediately, your husband leading you.  
-  
"defeat me in battle, then i'll consider it" you beckoned him, an offensive stance taken from both parties.  
he was trying to convince you to stay out of this war, he didn't want you to die again - and for him stay here alive, without you. he faced all those decades without you once, and he wasn't willing to relive such solitude and melancholy. but to you, that sounded like he doubted your strength, so you wanted to prove yourself as powerful enough to go head to head with him like this, that way he'd have to let you join.  
your swords slid out of their scabbards and you threw them up in the air, catching them so that the blade pointed inwards rather than outwards. he took his gunbai from his back, and your eyes lit up with excitement, he was being serious. a smirk pulled back on your mouth, and you charged towards him.   
he swung his gunbai, but you swords formed an 'X' - stopping him from swinging it any further, he forced with all your might - but you had super-strength and you fought back. your physical strength dominated, pushing his gunbai back completely. leaving him open, it was your chance to strike - you sliced your sword but he dodged just in the nick of time. he grasped your forearm and spun you, but you shifted your weight and wrapped your legs around his arm, your free arm swinging back at him, a mark indented in his armour as your sword skimmed past it. you pushed yourself off him before he could attack you with his weapon, and landed a few feet away. you chucked your swords back up in the air, now catching them to be held in the right way. purple lightning twitched around your swords, showing you had more than one lightning technique up your sleeve. although this one was utilised for short distance ranges, it packed a heavier punch than the blue lightning.   
the two of you ran towards each other once again, your swords swinging down and his gunbai (which now had a purple air around it) swinging up, the two clashing in the middle. your teeth showing as the battle was getting heated. you jumped up off the ground and your body moved up, over the weapons and you landed on him, your legs wrapping around his neck with your hands stealthily forcing your swords into their holds. you quickly proceeded to force both of your weights forward, your hands meeting the ground and you pulled up into a handstand, madara still in your grip. the rest was done for you as the weight hauled over, madara smashing down onto his front.   
you done a flip backwards to move back away from madara. as he hoisted himself back up onto his feet, he had realised your right eye had rippled to match your left. he smirked at you, wielding his gunbai back into place. he charged to you, swinging his gunbai from above him to hit you on the head, you swerved - but only just. the fan skimmed just past you, some of the hair that was still moving sliced off, only the tips though. thats what you call a close shave.   
your eyes met with his, but they cancelled each other out. you weaved your swords once more, bringing them round to hit him, he was a master at dodging. "you cheated in getting your rinnegan!" you shouted, not ending your ministrations, "mine are stronger! i was born with a natural one!" it was to your dismay that you had not already won this fight, and it insulted you that he was holding back on you. "FIGHT BACK PROPERLY!" you ordered out of frustration, "only when," his weapon snuck up on you, sweeping you from your feet and flying through the air, you pierced your swords into the ground to anchor yourself. you quickly came to a stop, you looked up at him, "you stop holding back, too."  
you stood straight, and inhaled deeply, your eyes resting shut. if your full power was what he wanted, then your full power was what he would get.  
your hands moved swiftly, before slapping together. a red circle with a small dot in the middle formed on your forehead, red stripes decoration your cheekbones and jawline. "sage art" you spoke, your eyes snapping back open to look madara dead in the eyes, "wood style: true several thousand hands!"  
the earth rumbled beneath the two of you, and you began raising up on a wooden plate. your jutsu from behind yourself forming into your father's legendary sage art technique. this was the first time you had ever used it. your rinnegan scanned everywhere, and large birds, rivalling the size of lorries flew by your side. you threw your hands forwards, directing them to attack. they soared through the sky, directly to his position. but he fended them all off, an impressive move that seemed almost lethargic. you stood atop your true several thousand hands, and looked at him as he made np effort to fight. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" your brows furrowed, face furious. "i can't defeat you" he admitted openly. you punched a hole into some of the wood, "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU MEAN?!"  
"you've already surpassed your father. with all of his techniques and nature types, along with your lightning blades and rinnegan, you're more powerful a shinobi than he ever was. and he was the only person capable of stopping me."  
you jumped down from the wood, and stood before him. "you haven't even used your perfect susanoo yet" you complained, convinced he was just being lazy. though it was unlike him to back down from a fight. "it would be wasted chakra, i'm fighting a battle i know i will inevitably lose."   
he knelt down to you, his hand cupped yours as he brought it to himself and kissed the top, "you are the strongest shinobi, with chakra more intense and frightening than my own and the nine-tails. i can assure you, you are most definitely the most ominous and omnipotent person alive."  
there was a lot of wandering things his mind pondered on, like how you were this way. throughout the time being alive before, he had never seen anything close to this from you before. had you been hiding it the whole time? and if so, why?   
the same thought that ran through his mind earlier ran through it again, maybe he had indeed married a goddess rather than a princess. he married someone without knowing their full person, even though you knew everything about him by the time of your wedding.  
however, with you, that tended to be the way with people. you would know a lot about them, near enough everything, but they would know nothing about you in comparison. it was better that way, your weaknesses weren't revealed.   
your fingers curled around his hand you pulled him up to you, his lips landing on yours as he reached the top. your arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his hands placed onto your hips. "i am forever grateful to be here again with you, even if we are in the midst of a war" your breath mingled with his. his rinnegan eyes looked into your rinnegan eyes, "i will never let you go again" he stated, it was a promise. he would not break it.   
\--  
back at the hokage's office, tsunade sat there in her chair with her head rested in her palms. unable to focus and work, her mind only lingering around you and madara. it added up, hashirama and mito both told her as she grew up that her parents had died when she was young, too young to remember them. she knew they had died in the uchiha-senju battle, but she always assumed they both originated from the senju, death by the hands of a uchiha. she never considered what had really happened. her mother born as a senju, one that fell head over heels for a uchiha male, a rivaled love match. but then later on, her mother married into the uchiha and became one herself, her children also.   
katsui sat on the desk, "lady tsunade" she squeaked, "one of my clones have been tailing princess (name) and madara like you had asked of me." her head propped up, ears twitching, "and?"  
"they engaged in a battle, and i could tell that your mother's was unparalleled, far superior to your father's at a first glance. she went on to prove my conclusion by defeating him in battle, harbouring the same techniques as the first hokage, along with her rinnegan, which she has now fully awoken in both eyes."  
a light bulb flickered in tsunade's head, a shred of hope finally striking her. "that's it" she gasped, and katsui went on to ask what she had come up with. "if we can convert my mother to see the sense, the visions her father had rather than my father's, we could beat madara and the peace would be restored." it was a slim chance of it happening, but she was willing to try.


	9. nine | final fight.

there was no way you would leave your husbands side, you would fight beside him to the very last breath. your chakra store was still high, there was plenty of fight left in you.  
madara was now the ten-tails' jinchuriki, his appearance altering all over. the second sage of six paths, he was defined by power. you continued to fight, slaughtering the men who countered you.   
but it was inevitable that this would fail, your husband was an unknowing pawn in the plans of reviving kaguya. it seemed all well, madara believed he put himself in this position of his own volition, but it was actually part of a bigger plan accorded by black zetsu. as he began to waken a third eye, the rinne-sharingan, he was unleashing so much power you had never seen anything similar to it before. the moon had them all under hypnosis, his final trump card.   
when all seemed to be going his way, he was suddenly impaled through the heart from behind by black zetsu. your body pivoted, almost in slow motion to face your horror. he had seen you die once, and now it was your turn to watch him die - one thing you never wished to witness. your eyes broadened, and you found yourself stuck in your position next to him as you heard your husband scream in agony. "GET AWAY!" he ordered, but you couldn't - you couldn't leave his side. with amazing will, he pushed you and forced you away. you landed on your backside, and skidded - your thick leggings scraping across the rocks. you sat there, arms supporting you up and a speechless expression. chakra began shooting from the ground and directed into madara. "i need to stop this" you murmured to yourself. you brought yourself back to your feet and pounced to him, readying your swords. in the corner of your eyes, you saw naruto and sasuke do the same.   
madara's long white hair wrapped around you, encaging the three of you. "MADARA!" you screamed, you tried to force out but it was around you like a vice. he swelled up, he looked you in the eyes and you both knew this would be the end of him. "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME, I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER IF YOU LEAVE ME!" tears rolled down your cheeks, your voice scratchy and hitched.   
naruto and sasuke observed with wide eyes, and then kaguya's name, her will, was mentioned. of course you knew who kaguya was, not that you had ever met her personally but you had heard much about the lethal woman.   
your super-strength allowed you broke out the white restraints, the hair breaking as you freed yourself. you flew in the air, but it was far too late for you to do anything now. madara, now completely immersed in black zetsu began to deflate, and took the shape of another.  
kaguya, to be exact.  
you scanned the people below you, you soared down and landed next to naruto who was still restrained. you pulled at the hair, cutting it with your swords and discarding it. he looked at you, confused. "what are you doing?"  
"i'm going to require your aid if my plan is to work, so you need to be free." as soon as he was let out, you went over to sasuke and did the same thing - explaining yourself a second time.  
this was not that you were teaming up with them, no, it wasn't like that at all. you just needed a couple of decoys to reach your final goal.  
-  
you stood next to kakashi, "your name is kakashi, am i correct?" you asked, eyes not moving from where kaguya was. he nodded and 'hmm'ed.  
"i have a plan, it might not work but i'm going to need your assistance"  
he looked hesitant, unsure whether or not to trust you or not. "go on..."  
you turned over your hand, your palm faced upwards and he noticed marks on it, "i have a sealing jutsu, the same my father had. i can seal kaguya away within myself, but i need distractions for her whilst i do so"  
naruto, sasuke and sakura stood opposite you, "but only on my say so. not a second earlier or a second later, you got it?"  
"why should we believe you?" sasuke asked, you raised an eyebrow to him and sighed. "fine then, don't. you useless small fries sit back and watch me do it alone then" you shrugged and pushed past the wall of team 7. before you could fly up, naruto grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, "i'm in. i want to help you fight kaguya" a look of seriousness plastered on his face. you smirked and nodded.  
-  
after about an hour of fighting, trying to distract her and working as a unit - the majority of your peers were becoming tired, their chakra store had already been nearly drained by the previous fight against madara and yourself - but you were still roaring to go.  
this was the last stretch of the war, you needed to pull this off to defeat your enemy.   
with no other choice but to unleash your full power, you entered sage mode and summoned your most powerful tactic. "sage art" the same markings appeared on your face as before, "wood style: true several thousands hands!"  
the ground shook, and your jutsu rose. on top of that, you called forth your perfect susanoo. this was it, this was as good at it got for you. if this couldn't defeat her, nothing could.  
you continued to fight, her power so other worldly that for a moment you thought you would lose, but you never backed down, and you never lost faith. you would fight to win, even if it killed you.  
unlike before, you had an incentive to fight. the last battle alongside madara, was not for a purpose that you desired. the only reason you battled with him was because that was your husband, and you made an oath to stay by him and support him no matter what. for better, for worse, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part.   
it was different this time around, you sought revenge, you wanted to avenged your husband and hold his legacy close to your heart. in order to do that, you had to defeat kaguya. she looked at your creations in awe, "a marvellous amount of chakra, enough to challenge my own" she spoke formally, it reminded of how you used to present yourself when you grew up. they both advanced into attack, "NOW NARUTO!"  
he performed his multi shadow clone jutsu, and produced as many as he could. it sufficed as a distraction, and you managed to strike her down. she plummeted towards the ground, and hit it with large impact. your susanoo grabbed her and pulled her back through the air, restricting any moves she could make. you leapt and charged your sword towards her, intruding through her body to keep her in place like a piece of meat on a fork. you lifted your other hand as you floated in front of her, "this ends now" you declared. your sealing jutsu activating, her soul and matter began warping, like your hand was a vacuum and she was a long piece of hair.   
her whole being, the ten-tails, and in a sense your husband, were all sealed away within you. never to be seen again, until you died. and when that day came, you would find another suitable being to seal them within - even if that lead to a life of misery.  
the roots of your hair started to fade from blonde to white, the colour spreading down all the way down to the tips of your hair. you turned around to face the others, and they noticed that you had gone as pale as kaguya and madara once were. your rinnegan the only colour in your face. your hair flowed like how the ten-tails' tails would wag, and you hovered back down to the floor to face them fully.   
none of them said anything, they just turned their heads to the direction of madara's dying corpse. hagoromo stood there as he watched hashirama, your reanimated father walk towards the defenseless body of his childhood friend. you followed suit and bypassed hagoromo, paying him no mind. you knelt down by the side of your husband, on the opposite side of your father. your armour clanked and newly white hair fell from your shoulders.  
his fingers laced with yours as he spoke, "hashirama, our ideals differed greatly. although we were both naive, my vision has been crushed, but yours lives on in the generations" you squeezed his hand tighter. "i love you, madara" you breathed, his eyes painfully made their way to look at you, and a shaky smile pulled on his lips. "i love you too, my wife. you are a remarkable woman, you saved everyone."  
"you said when we were young," your father brought up memories, "that you wanted to create an era of peace. but the only way to bring trust was to reveal what was on the inside and sit there in a gathering, pouring drinks for one another like brethren" madara looked to hashirama, "but now, we are both about to die. and we can toast and drink together, as war buddies"  
"as war buddies, you say?" - they were the final words that madara spoke before passing. a single tear from your part flooded, dropping onto madara's chest. a faint smile stained on your lips, he looked like he died peacefully. his grip on your hand loosened, and you withdrew your hand, standing back up to see your father one last time. "you made me proud" he placed his hand on your head, and you peered up to him with admiring eyes, "thank you, father."


	10. ten | the sixth hokage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending <3

mother!" tsunade called from behind you, you had migrated back into the leaf village and you had decided to take a lonely stroll - to see how different it was from when you were born. things had changed, more buildings were built, more people were present and there was a female hokage, your daughter.  
out of your armour, you wore a long-sleeved maxi, purple dress that matched your eyes with open shoulders. your extremely long hair (that reached down to your mid-thigh when let down) was in a side plait and snaked over your shoulder, a middle parting to expose your eyes.  
you stopped in your tracks, brought from your daydreaming as you turned to face your daughter. "yes, my darling?" you said with elegance, acting like the princess you were. "there are discussions being held regarding the sixth hokage, and i'd like to hand the position to you" you smiled, but raised an eyebrow. "you would like to appoint me as the hokage?"  
"yes, i don't know anyone else better fit. both your father and myself were hokage, and your husband assisted in the founding of the village. all arrows point to you to become the next hokage. i've found myself ageing far too old to continue at this job."  
you giggled slightly, "i'm flattered. but i'm your mother, i'm 18 years older than yourself."  
"if you don't want to take the position, i won't be offended, just say so."  
you put your hand out to her and she took it, "i suppose i should at least hear what the upper echelons have to say about the matter." she beamed and lead you to the right direction.  
-  
you stood on the platform next to your daughter and a couple of other high up people in the village. she wore her hokage dress and hat, and she gave her speech. she spoke about her time in the village as hokage, the battles she fought alongside other ninja and how honoured she was to hand this title over to her mother.  
she placed the red and white hat with a veil on your head, and declared you as the sixth hokage. the white veil blended with your hair, and with it all on you could barely see you, but it was manageable.  
-  
and thats the ending of this story. what started out as you as a shut away princess, that appeared to be reserved and shy had finally turned 18. you met with a man that you had heard much about from your family and in your tutoring, and you held no fear for him. something that surprised the both of you.  
it turned into a love story, a relationship that was forbidden by your clan and his, but you persevered and stayed with him nonetheless. you had children, and you lead a happy life as the clans began to see eye-to-eye. then, due to unfortunate circumstances another battle was wagered, one where you were killed.  
the love for one another progressed as you were reanimated for the fourth shinobi war, and in that time your true strength was revealed to the world. madara had realised you were most definitely the right woman for him, and his feelings were unrequited and eternal.  
but your relationship was cut short a second time as he faced another death. to avenge him, you sealed the most powerful being to walk the universe inside of yourself, keeping her under tight lock and key. this therefore lead you to becoming the ultimate being, practically omnipotent.  
you led the village for many years, until you handed the position over to naruto when he had aged enough.  
-  
sarada trained under you, it was her's and sakura's personal request to you. sasuke was practically a deadbeat father, and he was the only remaining uchiha. but sakura thought, since you were married to a uchiha for all those years you surely must have been acquainted with the skills and tricks of the sharingan, and their potential as a clan. you were the best person, under sasuke, for helping her with her blooming potential. the young uchiha would not go under easy training from you, you would mould her into the robust soldier you were moulded into. you wanted her to grow, become so powerful that she surpassed madara and his legacy - you would create her to be the most powerful shinobi to live, you would even try to lead her in the right direction to take after you, as well. though that was easier said than done, and you had no intention to scar the poor child. her goal was to become the eighth hokage, and it was your task to shape her morals and powers into becoming fit for that job. you had also requested to sakura, for when you had died to remove your rinnegan and implant them into the young uchiha. there would be no reason as to why she couldn't match up to madara's power.   
and you did all of that, you accomplished your goals and you lead her down the best path you could. but you were growing old, having lived for a total of over 110 years now, your will was wavering. the hardest goodbye was to sarada, but goodbyes were not necessarily forever. you abhorred that you could not see her become the hokage, it broke your soul - but we all have our ends.  
-  
and once another 25 years had passed, you met your own second untimely demise. finally reunited with the one you loved.


End file.
